The Capital
by Kurogato14
Summary: OC. Harumi Naoko finally got a job that could be with her schedule, she thought that ordeing papers will the only thing she would do...guess she was wrong.


Hello there, this is a new FF I wanted to start since…a week? I started playing Devil Summoner 2, where Raidou Kuzunoha appears, I instantly fell in love with him. He's very reserved, but it gives me the impression that he is also caring. I see him better off alone, but he will be slightly paired with my OC, Harumi Naoko, I tried to not make her like a Mary-sue.

So…I'll eventually post something about her.

~HARUMI POV~

My name? Harumi Naoko, age? Late teens, not much to say. I'm not a girl who doesn't talk allot, well, that's what I think. I just moved to Tsukudo-Cho last month, I tried to know more this town, but I had to get money, you see? So no time to actually look around. First, I started working at the newspaper, seeing that there was a new job that actually you get well paid, and you don't have to work full-time, I accepted it.

What job? A secretary. Where? Narumi Detective Agency. Today is the day where I would check in for the job, I mean, I'm pretty intelligent and good and ordering stuff, very fast in typing and writing, I should be fine for the job, I also have a good reference from the places I have worked in. Today is going to be my lucky day if I make it, and the thing I actually like from this chance, is that I can go to school! I will continue with my medicine studies, who knows? I could be a great doctor someday…

"Narumi Detective Agency" I whispered to myself as I saw the name in the building "It must be here, right?"

I walked slowly, but sure, to the door, opened it and walked in. There was a man, silent sitting in his desk with a newspaper in his hands and some bread with butter, a coffee, in the table. He lowered the newspaper and saw me, he was young and good looking, he smiled and greeted me.

"Hello…I-I-I came for the job, for the secretary…in the newspaper…" I said a little ashamed, he only smiled and chuckled.

"Sure thing, do you have any specific studies?" I handed over my medicine title, he looked it surprised and nodded, after that, I also gave him my reference of job. He looked at me kind of serious then; he said with another smiled "You have the job!"

Seriously, I'm happy! I knew I could do this, I knew it! Mostly because…I was well prepared, thanks to all hard work, it's finally having fruits.

"By the way, I'm Narumi"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harumi Naoko…" My cheeks went hot, from embarrassment…I wasn't used to have the job right away, anyways, he's my boss! I must get used to talk and serve him! "Is there anything that I must do?"

"Hmm…I can show you the place of work, follow me" I obeyed, as soon that he started talking about everything where I will work, my mind went to another place, I just looked around, the agency did look a little old, but still, it was well preserved, there was newspapers all around the place, where they gratefully thanked Narumi and his detective's for making a good job and saving Tsukudo-Cho, again. I was never actually into detective stuff, I have only read "Sherlock Holmes" and it was quite interesting, but nothing else. "Haru-chan?"

"Narumi?"

"Why are you spacing out…like that"

"Oh sorry, I was just looking around, this place looks that has allot of stories to tell!" He chuckled and smiled

"You bet…By the way, how old are you?"

"Me? I'm on my late teens, 17 years old"

"Just has Raidou"

"Raidou?"

"Yes, Raidou, he's one of my detectives, he's still new, just like you, I guess you will meet him pretty soon, right now he's working, he usually comes every day"

"Oh…Raidou seem's to be a very interesting person" I lied, I didn't actually care about who he was, or what he does, but being that young, like me? That did turn on a little curiosity in me "What is he's last name?"

"Kuzunoha"

"Kuzunoha? Like those who swore to protect japan from all danger? I thought they were only a myth or something, like stories to make kids fall asleep"

"Well, Kuzunoha not exactly has to be a myth or something, he's not related to them" Narumi kept on showing me the place, until we got to the roof, we could see all the city, it was beautiful, it was already afternoon, so there was nothing much to do or say. Narumi stared at me by a while, and then I looked at him back "Well, That's all what I wanted to show you, now the place where you will work"

I walked downstairs behind him, I looked closely to the desk that was next to the entrance, since I was now a secretary, I had to attend the persons who came looking for detectives ready for they're cases.

"Here's the desk where you will work, we have paper's to order daily, so, there's probably no resting, but don't worry, I'll help you eventually, over there is where we keep all the coffee and cookies…whatever you have for lunch, we mostly have stuff from outside of japan, I love bread with butter, so that's the thing I totally have"

"Would you mind if I bring some of my food sometimes? I mean…I don't have anything wrong about with the things you already have just that I—"

"You worry too much about everything, just free yourself from every stress-related things, you are free to go now, I'll contact you if I need anything, come here at 5 o clock"

"Yes…Thank you Narumi-san" I bowed slightly and, grabbed my bag and left the agency. It was already afternoon, Tsukudo-Cho hasn't been safe that lately, so I must hurry up to back home, but before that, I must buy a that new book that recently got out in the last week.

It's called "Wrong Way" People say that this book is really a revolution about the government of Tsukudo-Cho, the newspaper tried to promote this…but people are living afraid of the power right now…

As I arrived the library, it was almost dark, but the library was still open, I walked in and looked around, for the book I wanted since a week ago. And bingo, there it was, the last copy available, new and untouched, it WAS my lucky day after all. Next to this book, there was another, called "Twilight" it had a little sticker in the side which said "Best Seller" no that I don't like it, I just don't feel like reading it and the money I have is not that much.

"It will be 700 yen please" I nodded and gave the required yen's, the casher placed my book in a paper bad and gave it to me, smiled and left.

It was dark already, but there was city light's enough to lead to my house. There were cat's running from every place where I walked, it wasn't awkward but it really put me nervous; I always considered myself like a very nervous and shy person, in school they would call me "clever" and "sweet" but I just don't seem to see that, maybe I wasn't that type of person, but the thing I'm actually sure is that I would like to be a doctor when I finish my studies, and probably get married.

I need to stop thinking and start acting…maybe…

A hand covered my mouth while I tried to scream, my eyes went wider of fear, my body started to tremble as I felt the cold gun resting against my back, the man was whispering into my hears:

"Just give us the thing we want, you don't have to go the hard way" In that moment, a knife cut through my bag, it also got some of my hand, blood spilled out slowly while my eyes dropped tears. This was a feeling I can't express, I wanted to scream, cry, run, yet, I stayed there, knowing I couldn't do anything.

God…

And then, I heard the gun falling down and crashing against the floor and his hand already gone, like he fainted or something. I could only see a shadow, with his glowing sword in his hand, resting next to him. I was afraid, I had to admit, but grateful at the same time, that person…saved me, he didn't care if I was related or not, he saved me.

"W-who are you?" I asked shyly.

He didn't answer, he started at me a little more, before some rain drops started to fall down and splash against my cheeks and my hair, he left without saying a word.

Who could this person be?


End file.
